


to whom it may concern

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, heartbreak and recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A letter to the wounded hearts.





	to whom it may concern

To whom it may concern,

 

I know when your heart unravels, its stitches pulled out and its pieces left to the tumultuous winds of changes and feelings, there is a moment of bright clarity where you think you won't, ever, be able to survive this. Your heart is in shambles, heavy with cutting glass. You don't feel it beat anymore, you just know there's a hole in your chest and a missing feeling in your guts.

And then, you realize it's broken and the onslaught of pain that you tried to repress seizes up your chest and you drown. You drown, and the only way to survive this is to stop breathing because you're choking on the ocean of your tears when you do, and its salt grits on the skin of your raw, torn-up heart.

But in the end, you kick and you trash around because you're alive. You're alive, and you will never, ever, want the world to take away this pure, intense feeling of loving you feel. You come up for air and you shout to the sky, until your throat is sore and your voice a pained whisper, " _I love you_ ".

"I love you and I'll still love you when the stars fall and fire rains down on us; I love you and I'll still love you when the seas dry up and the cities crumble around us."

But you will realize that, most of all, you will love them happy.

With you, with someone else, with no one.

Because it's always simple to love but it's never easy. So you will reluctantly learn to let go, although the pain might come back in a strange twist of melancholy and envy and longing. These moments, they are sometimes so heavy to bear that you want to stop feeling. You want to find an outlet where there's nothing screaming their name in your mind, but you know, the pain you feel –it makes your love real. It makes it beautiful.

And one day, I promise, the glass in your heart will stop to hurt. 

 


End file.
